Letter to Uchiha
by ThePuppetMaster
Summary: Itachi sends Sasuke a letter two months after Sasuke kills him. What does it say and what great impacked does it have on the young Uchihas life? oh and he and Sakura are engaged.ONESHOT! ONESHOT! ONESHOT! ONESHOT! ONESHOT! ONESHOT! ONESHOT! ONESHOT!


11Sasuke was about to head to his bedchamber with his fiance Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke had killed his brother about 2 months ago and was currently working on the 'Restoring of the clan' part of the plan. He had proposed to her about one week after he came back to Konoha and he was under probation for a whole month. His job was to help out Shikamaru at the school, but it was fun cause the school was close to the hospital so he got to walk home with Sakura everyday, and thats when he proposed. She gladly excepted and was currently living with him in the Uchiha manor.

Sasuke walked into the room to see Sakura standing in the bathroom brushing her short pink hair out wearing nothing but a summer bed dress that went a little past her thy.

"Hey beautiful." Sasuke whispered kissing her neck.

"Hey, how was the kids?" Sakura asked spinning around on the small swivel chair.

"Damn brats tried to pull pranks on me all day. I hade to use my sharingon for most of it." Sasuke then smirked.

"Speaking of kids how about we try to 'Restore' the clan tonight?" he said seductively nibbling on her earlob..

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura giggled. "Not tonight. Tsunade-sama wants me to come in early tomorrow, something about a gonorrhea epidemic at a bar on rainbow night. So I need my sleep. And we both know that if we did try to, as you say restore your clan, I call it sex, and we wouldn't be getting much sleep if we did." Sakura said standing up to wash her face.

Sasuke just pouted and walked out of the bathroom to the bed and laid down.

"Sasuke, a letter came for you today." Sakura called from the bathroom "its on the table."

Sasuke lazily cracked an eye open and say a small letter on the night stand.

Curious, Sasuke got up and grabbed the small envelope .

Sasuke blinked and opened it up, inside it said.

_Sasuke:_

_If you are reading this then you have successfully killed me.. _

_I have given you this letter to tell you what really happened the day of the clans massacre._

_When you were 6 and I was 15 Orochimaru was looking for a new body, as you know. _

_At the time he was still in the Akatsuki. _

_He wanted to be able to learn every jutsu and he heard of the Uchiha clans powers of copying abilities with one look, so he sought me out knowing of my highly developed skills and ability to use the Sharingon. _

_He needed my body, but he also needed a reason for me to never needing to return to this village, or a reason for people not to look for him or any other life attachments. _

_So he had cast a powerful genjutsu on me, temporarily taking over my body but not my mind. _

_He forced me to kill everyone, it was completely against my will. But after everyone was killed and you came home late, he made me almost kill you, but the jutsu was starting to ware off by that time, so I had some control over my body at the time but not much. _

_So I had decided the safest thing for me to do was to knocked you out telling you to hate me, despise me, kill me and to try and surpass my power because I knew that Orochimaru was going to take my body, so I needed you to carry on the Uchiha name, and kill me, or rather Orochimaru who was in me. _

_I couldn't tell you at the time what was wrong, why I killed them, for the fear that Orochimaru would discover that I had gained some control._

_So I spared your life that night by telling you to hate and try to kill me._

_But after I left you laying there half dead, Orochimaru's powers completely failed and I gained my body back. My powers were too great for his. But I couldn't go back to the village for the murder was being discovered and I had to flee to save my life. _

_He had placed the curse mark on my neck the same night, but I had overcome the spell, just like Anko had and I;m sure you have by now. That is how I knew you had killed him, and how I knew that you were coming to kill me. For when Orochimaru died the curse seal disappeared, that is why brother I met you in the forest that day for I knew you had gotten what you wanted from that snake and that I was your next target so I saved you the trouble of finding me._

_And for the reason I joined the Akatsuki, because I couldn't return to the village for they would kill me on sight, and I also knew that Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki so I wanted to kill him for what he made me do to the clan. _

_So I began to do research on what he was doing in the Akatsuki, what his real goal was._

_The only reason I stayed there was because that was the only home that I knew. The only one were I would be accepted, even if it was to kill others._

_I'm sorry Sasuke, please forgive me._

_Signed _

_Uchiha Itachi _

"Wow..." Sasuke said as he put down the paper. Tears filling his eyes but he just blinked them away. For and Uchiha never cried no matter what.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura asked climbing into bed and leaning over his shoulder to read what he had.

Sasuke just folded the paper and stuck it in the table drawer and turned to Sakura and kissed her forhead.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said and then laid them both down and drifted into a sleep filled with memories of the good younger times with Sasuke and his brother Itachi.

**OK DONE! YAY!!!!!!!!!!**

**I JUST WAS THINKING ONE DAY, WONDER WHY ITACHI REALLY KILLED THE CLAN, THEN I THOUGHT WOW THIS MAKES SENSE! SO THIS IS ONLY MY OPINION ON WHAT I THINK IS THE REAL REASON. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT WAS BUT THIS MUST BE CLOSE.**

Signed

-The Pupped master


End file.
